Prefiero ser su amante
by Memo Trendy
Summary: Carlos le hace una confesión a Kendall algo impactante. Songfic. Prefiero ser su amante de María José


Prefiero ser su amante

Kendall estaba en su habitación iba a escribir en su diario, él pensaba que eso era tonto pero Katie se lo recomendó para escribir sus cosas que hace todos los días. Empezó a escribir:

_15 de junio de 2014_

_Espero y nadie encuentre esto, porque confesare algo un poco penoso. Hoy después de 2 años y medio de relación con Logan por fin hicimos el amo, yo amo mucho a Logan desde que empezamos nuestra relación él fue algo inocente y tímido pero hayer en la demostró todo lo contrario._

Kendall fue por un vaso con agua a la cocina y dejo su diario en la cama y alguien entro y comenzó a leer su diario, al leer la parte de Logan una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y salió a la cocina, Kendall veía tv y el otro chico fue con el

\- ¿Qué hay Carlos?- Pregunto el rubio

\- Nada solo quiere decirte algo- El latino dijo

\- ¿Qué?- Kendall miro a Carlos confundido

\- Ayer se escribe sin hache- El moreno le lanzo el diario a Kendall

\- ¿Qué tanto leíste?- El ojiverde estaba preocupado

\- Lo de Logan- Kendall abrió los ojos como platos- Y solo te quiero decir algo-

\- ¿Qué cosa?-

\- Eres un tonto, inocente y cornudo- Carlos dijo sin dejar de ver la televisión, pasaban un video musical "Prefiero ser su amante" de María José- Crees que solo es tuyo, esa si que es una gran mentira

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Recuerdas las veces que ibas a comprar la cena con James, ¿qué crees que Logan hacia conmigo?-

\- Eso es una mentira, Logan me ama, somos la pareja perfecta-

\- Pero Kendall mírate, tu eres rutina, por eso Logan busco a alguien más, YO SOY SU AMANTE-

\- ¿Bromeas?- Kendall se veía decepcionado

\- Y tu cama es muy cómoda para hacer el amor- Carlos se limitó a reír- Recuerdas tus celitos, eran coherentes, no estás loco, soy algo así como "el otro"-

\- Pe…pero yo no te creo-

\- Hazlo, hace mucho que lo soy, él se aburre que tú seas un cubo de hielo en la cama en la cama, en cambio yo tengo sus noches, su pasión, sus fantasías, su obsesión, pero no te preocupes yo no pienso ser su novio eso quitarías la emoción, me encanta lo prohibido, yo más que su novio. Prefiero ser su amante- Kendall no podía creer lo que escuchaba, es decir Carlos era el más inocente de la banda era el amante de Logan

\- ¿Cómo es posible?-

\- Admítelo Kenny, él ya se aburrió de ti, pero a mí me persigue como si fuera un dulce que siempre le sabe bien-

\- Ya basta Carlos, esto es una idiotez- Kendall se disponía golpear a Carlos pero Logan iba llegando y vio la escena-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Logan pregunto

\- Explícame lo tuyo con Carlos-

\- Carlos, quedamos que yo se lo diría- Logan se veía más aburrido que nervioso

\- Lo siento, es que leí su diario- Carlos y Logan soltaron una carcajada

\- ¿De qué se ríen?- Kendall se veía confundido

\- De lo inocente que eres- Logan no dejaba de reír

\- Era broma tonto, yo nunca les haría eso- Carlos dejo de reír- Logan, Katie y yo planeamos esta broma desde hace tiempo y tu caíste redondo

\- ¿El diario, Katie? Son unos idiotas- Kendall se sentó en el sillón y Logan se acercó para besarlo

\- Bien iré a buscar a Lucy- Carlos salió del 2J

**En el departamento de Lucy:**

\- Eso estuvo cerca- Lucy hablaba mientras le servía agua a Carlos

\- Lo bueno fue que fingimos que eso era broma sino hubiera estado feo, que Kendall describiera que Logan y yo somos amantes, nos mataría- Carlos recibió el vaso con agua

\- ¿Y desde cuándo lo hacen?-

\- 7 meses, ellos llevan 2 años y medio-

\- Al menos Kendall ya no sospechara de lo suyo- Lucy sabía perfectamente del secreto de Carlos y Logan, de hecho ella les prestaba su departamento a los chicos para sus "juntas del club CLL (Carlos, Lucy, Logan)" ella salía con Dak, mientras esos 2 se cogían cariño a solas

\- Y es verdad lo que dije, yo no quiero ser novio de Logan, yo PREFIERO SER SU AMANTE

FIN

Yo: ¿Les gusto?

Logan: Si

Ariana: No

Yo: ¿Por qué?

Ariana: Porque no aparecí en ella

Logan: Engreída

Yo: Como sea, espero y dejen un review aquí y en los demás, y escuchen la canción

Ariana (Con vestido de gala): Y cambiando de tema las parejas nominadas para el siguiente fic son:

Diego y Leonardo

James y Kendall

Katie y Carlos

Logan: Así que voten en los reviews y ahora la nueva sección de los extras "La pregunta de Logan" y la pregunta es:

¿Personaje favorita de BTR?

Yo: Bien contesten y les digo hasta luego

Logan: Adiós

Ariana: Adiós


End file.
